Maud Pie And Sedimentary's Visit To Ponyville
by danparker
Summary: One day, Maud Pie decided to bring her boyfriend, Sedimentary with her to visit Ponyville.


Maud Pie And Sedimentary's Visit To Ponyville

One day in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was getting a cake ready for a party. "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said, "The cake is ready." "Almost," said Spike, "Need to ass the decorative frosting and it's all going to be a great cake!" "Ok," Twilight Sparkle said.

In a few more minutes, the cake was finished. "We've made a fine cake," said Spike. "Right," Twilight Sparkle agreed. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to set the cake gently down.

When suddenly- "Surprise!" Pinkie Pie shouted, jumping out of the cake. "Ahhh!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, "Pinkie?! What the?!" "I got a surprise!" Pinkie Pie squealed, "Wee!" "Wee?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Well," Spike said, "Your 'surprise' destroyed my cake!" "Really?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking all around her surroundings, "Oops." "I've worked so hard to make that cake!" Spike said angrily, "Say, how did you get in that cake in the first place?"

"Who knows?" Pinkie Pie answered. "And what are you surprising about anyway?" Twilight Sparkled asked. "Oh yeah!" Pinkie Pie answered, "My older sister, Maud Pie is visiting here! With her boyfriend!" "Wow," Twilight Sparkle said, "You sure are excited for this." "I am!" Pinkie Pie said out loud.

"Well," Spike said, "You've destroyed a would-be present." "Oops," Pinkie Pie said meekly. "You've already said that," said Spike, "Say, then are they coming?" "Afternoon," Pinkie Pie answered, "Weee!"

"Oh, bonkers," Spike groaned, "Can't wait for Maud and her boyfriend." "Me too!" Pinkie Pie squealed and she grabbed onto Spike and spun him around. "Pinkie!" Twilight Sparkle chuckled, "You're making Spike dizzy!"

Pinkie Pie then realized that Twilight Sparkle is right. "Sorry, Spike," she said. "No problem," Spike said dizzyingly. "Maud Pie!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

Several hours later, it was the afternoon and Pinkie Pie couldn't wait to see her older sister and her boyfriend. "Well," said Rarity, "Let me guess, he's into rock?" "Yep!" Pinkie Pie said. "I guessed it," said Rainbow Dash. "Hope he's friendly to animals," said Fluttershy. "Of course he is," said Rarity, "Silly little Fluttershy."

"Ok," said Fluttershy. "Let's be kind to him," said Twilight Sparkle. "Say, were we talking about Maud Pie's boyfriend?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes," Applejack answered. "There they are!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

Sure enough, they saw Maud Pie and Sedimentary, her boyfriend in the distance. Well, they were walking slowly, of course. "There's Maud Pie," said Fluttershy. "And that other pony next to her must be her boyfriend," said Applejack.

"You're right," said Twilight Sparkle. A few minutes later, Maud Pie and Sedimentary finally met face-to-face with Pinkie Pie and her friends. "Hello," said Applejack, "Maud Pie." "Hello, Pinkie's friends," Maud Pie said in her usual monotone voice.

"Wow," said Sedimentary, "These are your friends? I can't believe it!" "Yes," said Maud Pie, "Friends of Pinkie Pie, meet my boyfriend. His name is Sedimentary." "We've guess right," said Rainbow Dash, "No surprise." "Yeah," said Sedimentary, "Sedimentary is my name and I'm proud of it."

"So, Sedimentary and Maud Pie," said Pinkie Pie, "Meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Oh that was for Sedimentary. Maud Pie knows everypony!"

"Well," Sedimentary said, "That's your sister." "Yes," said Maud Pie. "Nice to meet you," said Sedimentary. "Nice to meet you too, Sedimentary," everypony said. "Well?" Fluttershy said, "So?"

"What?" Sedimentary asked, confused. "About?" Fluttershy said. "He's had a dark past," Maud Pie said, "Don't go into details about it. It's better for him that way." "Yeah," Sedimentary said, "True."

"I just wanted to ask if you like animals," Fluttershy said. "Well," Sedimentary said, "I do, but I like rocks as well. So does my girlfriend." "We know," said Rainbow Dash. "Did you took on a brainless entity?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We did," Maud Pie answered.

"It was a boulder of a time," Sedimentary said, "Sorry for insulting you, Boulder." He said that to Maud Pie's pet rock. "So, Boulder is here, too?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes," Maud Pie replied, "Here." She held out her pet rock.

"Hi, Boulder," Fluttershy said, "Nice to meet you again." "Yep," said Rarity, "Even though, never mind." "Howdy," said Applejack. "I've already said hi," said Rainbow Dash. "Wow," said Sedimentary. "Oh yeah," Pinkie Pie said, "Everypony here is special!"

"Ok," said Twilight Sparkle, "We're special in our own ways." "Yes," said Rarity. "I know," said Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie Pie," Sedimentary said, "You've got a lot of wonderful friends who live with you. Including an alicorn princess."

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie said, "Best friends ever!" "And you've chosen your own path," Sedimentary said, "Which involves parties and things that don't make sense, but not too much." "Right there to agree with you!" Pinkie Pie said, "What was the last thing you've said?"

"I've chosen my path," Sedimentary said, "And it includes, Maud Pie." "Yes," Maud Pie replied, "I've chosen him, too." "Right!" Pinkie Pie squealed, "Maud Pie, you've picked the best boyfriend ever for you!" "Thanks, Pinkie," Maud Pie said.

"Yes, thank you," said Sedimentary. "We're so proud for both of you," said Fluttershy. "Same here," said Applejack.

"Thanks, everypony," Sedimentary said, only to receive a kiss from Maud Pie. "Aww," the other ponies said. "Wee!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Well," said Applejack, "I'm glad you've got yourself a boyfriend, Maud." "Me especially, extra, extra, defiantly, super, super, hyper, mega, ultimately, defiantly me!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I don't know how to respond to that," Sedimentary said. "That's my sister for you," said Maud Pie. "And you're welcome to stay in Ponyville," Twilight Sparkle said, "For as long as you like."

"Why thank you," Sedimentary said, "Those words are gracious to us. "You're welcome," said Twilight Sparkle. "Let's go explore Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said to Sedimentary. And everypony agreed. "This will be an interesting experience," said Sedimentary. "You'll soon see," Maud Pie said to her boyfriend.


End file.
